The present invention relates generally to systems for tracking the reliability of electronic networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing real-time and historical reliability performance statistics for communication networks by tracking the status and service history of modules, nodes and paths in the network.
Computer and telecommunication networks are ubiquitous in modern society. From emails within a small office to international telephone calls, nearly every form of electronic communication depends on some form of electronic network. With the dependence comes a need for greater reliability.
Electronic networks include many components or modules that in one way or another facilitate the transmission of electronic signals along paths through the network. Thus, the reliability of the network is a function of the reliability of the individual network modules. Manufactures provide predictive reliability information for the modules. The predicted reliability of network paths can be calculated based on the manufacturer-provided reliability information for the modules. However, the actual reliability of network paths and modules may vary substantially from the predicted reliability. Therefore, to provide progressively more accurate network reliability information, systems are needed that more comprehensively gather and analyze data associated with network modules and paths.
Among other things, the present invention provides systems and methods that monitor the status and service history of network modules, nodes and paths. Furthermore, the present invention provides the capability to make the information available real-time via a web-based tool.